


Tu sei mio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Unno [1]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ci sono relazioni che vanno oltre le regole.AngelandDemon!AU.Fandom: MulanScritta per I prompt di scorta.Coppia: Shan-yu/Shang.Prompt: J9) Immagine Link: https://imgur.com/HZ3oKYe
Relationships: Li Shang/Shan Yu (Disney)
Series: Unno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803226
Kudos: 3





	Tu sei mio

Tu sei mio

Shan-yu sbuffò sonoramente incrociando le braccia al petto muscoloso.

“No Angel” lesse ad alta voce, scuotendo il capo. I lunghi capelli neri erano legati in una coda e le ali da pipistrello gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle. “Eppure avevo detto chiaramente al mio ‘Vice’ che doveva togliere quel dannato neon quando vieni tu”.

Shang fece frullare le candide ali da angelo dietro le sue spalle. Era a petto nudo ed indossava dei morbidi vestiti di seta rossa, leggeri.

“Non devi preoccuparti. Non trovo così insolito che sia così nella vostra sartoria di alta moda. Vale per i negozietti, figuriamoci per le grandi catene come la vostra”.

Shan-yu brontolò: “Tu sei mio. Devono mettersi in testa che puoi entrare ovunque io voglia che tu possa entrare”, accarezzando la testa del falco che si era posato sulla sua spalla.

Shang gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, sorridendogli.

Gli rispose: “Tranquillo. Non mi farò mancare di rispetto da nessuno. So difendermi”.


End file.
